


Love Can Hold Up the World

by Fericita



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: An expansion of the deleted scene of Agnarr and Iduna talking about Anna and telling her about Elsa's powers from Frozen 2.  Thank you @thespazticfantastic for the beta and obsessing with me over these two, which is always a joy even when the story itself is bittersweet or just plain sad.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	Love Can Hold Up the World

“Darling, I’ve been thinking,” Iduna said, turning to face him and grabbing both of his hands for support. They had reached a tender agreement about traveling together, but it still felt like a bruised thing, this plan to put themselves in danger and not ask it of anyone else. “It might be time to tell Anna about Elsa. I can’t bear keeping her shut out anymore. She’s maturing now. She can be responsible.”

Her voice was light, generous. She didn’t accuse. She didn’t remind him that she’d asked this same thing a year ago, and the year before that. That she had once again seen Anna near Elsa’s door, her hand fisted, hesitant to knock, eyebrows knit in pain.

She’d learned how to be a diplomat in her time as queen. If she cried, he would hug her close and promise to take care of it, but of course neither of them knew how. When she was angry, he paced, the medals on his chest clinking together and she thought about how quickly a kingdom could dissolve into violence and chaos when a king was irate. It was a fate well known to them both, they had seen it before. She would not stoke his anger at the trolls or his fear for Elsa’s future.

Agnarr held her hands tightly but looked over her shoulder, through their open door and down the hallway where Anna had run after fiercely hugging them both, saying goodbye. “It’s not Anna I’m worried about.” 

She saw his eyes drift to the wall they shared with Elsa, where the crackle of spreading ice woke them before her cries from nightmares which she told them about in gasping breaths, just out of reach from comforting hugs they ached to give. Visions of trolls and townspeople tearing her apart as ice shot from her hands, unbidden. “What if we let them get close again and the feelings are too much for Elsa? Joy brings her powers out as strongly as fear.” 

Iduna dropped one of his hands and turned towards the hallway. How many days had she walked past the portrait gallery to see Anna gazing at the portrait of Joan of Arc? Sometimes bouncing with excitement, sometimes lying on the floor, despondent. Anna longed for the chance to show bravery in ways besides dealing with her loneliness. “Agnarr, if anyone can find a way to help her, it’s Anna.”

She didn’t say  _ She might be the one who has to if we can’t find Ahtohallan. If we find Ahothallan and it kills us. If we leave them alone, even more alone than they are now.  _ But she thought about it. She had thought about it every minute since they began packing their trunks, since the ship had been readied and the false itinerary given.

Agnarr smiled and reached for her hand again. “You may be right about that. There’s not much that girl can’t do.” He pulled Iduna into her arms and she sighed.

“Her love could hold up the world.”

“Lucky for the world.” Iduna rested her head against Agnarr’s chest and as he hugged her she thought about luck and how little of it she had been given. “We’ll tell her when we return.” 

_ And what if we don’t return? _

She didn’t give voice to her deepest fear. Instead, she dropped his hands again and closed their door, locking it, knowing that too many doors had been locked for too long in this castle, but just now theirs needed to be. 

She took his hand and kissed it, then took off her crown and laid it on the dresser, working her fingers through her hair so it fell down past her shoulders in waves. She ran her hands down his buttons and then started at the top, moving slowly to let him catch up to what she wanted. 

She’d learned this, too. How to feel powerful and how to give them both hope and peace when it was hard to find. Just now, on the eve of their departure, she wanted to feel like she could control their happiness or their future or even if they lived or died. For a moment, they could make claims on one another with their hands and their mouths and their movement, and when his hands found the buttons at the back of her dress and worked on them with a practiced motion, she knew he wanted that just as much.


End file.
